roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
2017
2017 '''is by far, the worst year of my life, being the unwanted sequel to 2016, instead, 2018 being the true successor (especially once May came). Only the first month, maybe up to March, was actually a somewhat decent time. Prior to 2017... Planning for 2017 to be better than 2016 started in July 2016. A Goggle- community for a 2017 countdown was created in late 2016. I built Lakesky at the end of 2016 to be a good luck charm for 2017 to be better. January Note: I consider January 2017 as a part of 2016, but it technically belongs to 2017. Pros * Got the Sony Trinitron KV-20FV10 on January 12. * Got the Sony Trinitron KV-13M52 on January 30. Middle * Pokémon XYZ had its final American episode on January 21, pretty hard to believe it was that recent (as of when I'm typing this). That means I missed out on A LOT of XY since I didn't watch any throughout 2016 and only watched a few older episodes in 2015. Cons * It still had Google- usage. February Note: I consider February 2017 as a part of 2016, but it technically belongs to 2017. Pros * ??? Cons * It still had Google- usage. March Note: I consider March 2017 as a part or in between 2016 and 2017, but it technically belongs to 2017. Pros * Got a Samung 960 EVO M.2 SSD for Lakesky on March 25. * Ended Goggle- usage on March 25. Middle * On March 3, I rebranded Tech101 to RetroTech101. Cons * G- usage's end was rough. April Note: I consider April 2017 to be in between 2016 and 2017, but it technically belongs to 2017. Pros * I got the Sony Trinitron KV-9PT50 on April 5. * I went to Delaware, Maryland, and my grandma's in PA for Spring Break, and vlogged the first four days. Middle * The last month of 2017 that didn't exactly suck, but it was totally 2017 by then. Cons * On April 20, I developed a massive CRT addiction that plagued me for the next 10 days, as I only wanted anything to do with getting CRTs. May Pros * I got the Toshiba 14AF43, my final CRT, on May 1. * Getting the Toshiba CRT put an end to my unhealthy CRT addiction. Cons * This is full-blown 2017, and one of the worst months of the year. * Luke Kelley's worst month in 2017. * I made a really retarded mistake in real life that got me in trouble on May 5, trouble continued until May 8. * My dad accidentally killed Ardougne during a keyboard repair on May 14. ** Continuing onto that, Lumbridge was ordered, but it was poorly timed since the Kaby Lake MBP refresh was announced within a week or so. June Pros * I got the Dell PowerEdge T310 on June 13. * I had a good time with graduation from June 20-24. * The poorly ordered Lumbridge was switched out for the newer and better-specced Menaphos. Cons * I didn't upload any new videos to my main channel. Some of the few new videos I made were the last ones on NewSuperPCWizKid/PCSnivy36 for that channel's short lived second run. * I opened the naughtylink13 deviantart account on June 5. * I wanted revenge on all the Google- idiots I formerly trapped myself with. July Pros * I met up with Ryan twice when he was in my area. Cons * I didn't upload a single video that month, but made two unfinished vlogs. * Cringy summer. August Pros * Went to Tennessee for vacation, including a solar eclipse. Cons * One of my sisters gerbils died on August 5. * Cringy summer, excluding vacation. September Pros * I got four new gerbils on September 1. * I started high school on September 6. Cons * I was desperate for friends in high school. * I still (sorta) liked The Loud House. * I didn't make any videos that month, but I uploaded one from August. October Pros * Not really any Cons * Obsessed with crap "dank" memes. * I was obsessed with and basically wanted to live in 2007. * Still (sorta) liked the loud house. * Outright cringy November Pros * I closed the naughtylink13 deviantart account, and replaced it with the more proper roadtripper6219. * To fill the timegap with the defective iPhone 6, I used an LG V10 as my main phone. Middle * Unknown if I still liked The Loud House by then, especially in the later part. Cons * My iPhone 6 got its front camera replaced on November 14, unfortunately that caused trouble with battery life and overheating. December Pros * December 31 was spent uploading unreleased videos from 2017. * My dislike for The Lewd House was confirmed. Cons * Got yelled at '''badly in English on December 5. That made it the second worst day of my life, behind 11/19/2015, which is in my second worst year. * Depression for no reason started and continued for the next 2-3 months. * I got rid of both Vostros because I didn't have a use for them and couldn't think of one. Overall (all 12 months) Pros * I prevented further damage to GamesToonsPlus, before it became VersaWizKid in February 2018. * First time since 2013 when I don't switch my main laptop, however, this started to become a problem by late December. * I ended my Google- usage in March, a bit rough at first but was worth it. * I met Ryan in person twice in the summer. Middle * American Pokémon XYZ ended in January, hard to believe it had its last episode that late on. Cons * I only enjoyed the first one to four months, and three of them had Google- usage. * Dropping Google- wasn't enough to save the year. * Mostly crap summer. * It is the worst year of my life, even worse than 2015 and 2016 combined. I thought 2016 was bad but by October 2018, NOPE. 2016 made it to my top 5 for the 2010s. * I used RetroTechRoadTripper101 as my main channel the entire year, not good. * I still "liked" TLH until December, but it wasn't even an actual interest as I just somewhat liked the cancerous fandom. I didn't really even watch TLH during that time. Category:2017 Category:Garbage